Catch the Wave
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken Im Club *'Phil Bell:' Hey Tommy, hör dir das mal an... Siebtes Pferd, siebtes Rennen, Joe Shmoe. *'Niko Bellic:' Hey, Phil. *'Phil:' Was? Hey Kumpel, was geht ab? *'Niko:' Nicht viel. Wie geht’s dir? *'Phil:' Gut. Gehen wir ein paar Schritte und reden? *'Niko:' Klar. *'Phil:' Tommy, ruf mich an, wenn mein großer Freund anruft. Sag ihm, ich bin draußen, frische Luft schnappen. *'Tommy': Kein Problem. (Phil und Niko gehen vor die Tür am Hinterausgang des Clubs) *'Phil:' Lächerlich. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann... rumzulaufen wie ein Idiot. Tut mir leid wegen dem hier. *'Niko:' Hey, kein Problem. *'Phil:' Bist du ein Freund von Ray? *'Niko:' Ein Freund? Nein. Ich erledige manchmal Arbeit für ihn. *'Phil:' Nein, ich meine, „ein Freund“. *'Niko:' Ich verstehe nicht. Was auch immer du sagst. Er ist ein Dreckskerl, aber er zahlt. *'Phil:' Sicher, Freund, sicher. Hör mir zu... Die Sache bei Ray ist die, er bringt viel Kohle rein. Erzählt ’ne Menge Mist, aber er bringt viel Kohle rein, capisci? *'Niko:' Er ist eine Ratte, die versucht, einen Menschen zu imitieren. *'Phil:' Das ist ziemlich gut. (Tommy kommt aus dem Eingang gelaufen) *'Tommy:' Phil! Phil! *'Phil:' Was, was, was willst du? *'Tommy:' Es ist der Boss... sagt du musst runter zu den Docks... dringend... sagte, du weißt dann schon Bescheid. *'Phil:' Ah, Scheiße, es ist drei Tage zu früh, Madonna mia, was mache ich nur? *'Niko:' Was ist das Problem? *'Phil:' Niko... Ich muss das Risiko mit dir jetzt eingehen, Kumpel. *'Niko:' Okay... *'Phil:' Komm, gehen wir. (es folgt eine Zwischensequenz, die beiden steigen in einen Wagen) Fahrt zum Lastwagen *'Phil:' Okay, hör zu. Ein Truck wartet auf uns. Er ist unter der Überführung zur Catskill Avenue. Bring uns dahin. Hast du das Ding nach Wanzen abgesucht? *'Niko:' Nein, aber wir können ziemlich sicher sein, dass das Ding sauber ist. Also bleib locker. *'Phil:' Okay, okay. Es ist nur, wenn man uns hierbei schnappt, werden wir ’ne ganze Weile sitzen. Und das bedeutet, dass einige Leute uns für Verräter halten werden. Was bedeutet, dass man uns umlegen wird. *'Niko:' Du arbeitest mit den falschen Leuten, wenn du davon ausgehst, dass sie dich umlegen, wenn du reingehst. Wo ist da das Vertrauen, Phil? *'Phil:' Hier geht’s ums Überleben. Wenn jemand, der das weiß, was ich weiß, zum Reden gezwungen würde, dann würde die komplette Organisation mit untergehen. Jemanden umzulegen, der ’ne lange Haftstrafe vor sich hat, ist nur ’ne Art Absicherung. Und dabei hilft es auch nicht, dass nicht alle in der Organisation am selben Strang ziehen. *'Niko:' Du meinst, dass jemand in der Familie den Knast-Aufenthalt eines anderen als Möglichkeit sehen würde, weiter nach oben zu kommen? *'Phil:' Du bist ein pfiffiges Kerlchen. So oder so entschuldige bitte, wenn ich absolut sicher sein möchte, dass unser Rücken gedeckt ist. *'Niko:' Akzeptiert. Und was machen wir jetzt? *'Phil:' Wir jagen ’n paar Russen, mit denen die Ancelottis Geschäfte gemacht haben, ’ne Ladung ab. Vor ’ner Weile hast du diesen irischen Idioten geholfen, Stress zwischen den Ancelottis und ihren albanischen Schlägern anzuzetteln. Seit dieses kleine Techtelmechtel vorbei ist, bekommen sie ihre Lieferungen von so ’nem Russen. Wir wurden grade informiert, dass ’ne Schiffsladung davon in Liberty City angekommen ist. *'Niko:' Ging’s darum bei dem Gespräch über die Docks? *'Phil:' Richtig. Wir nehmen den Russen die Ladung weg, damit sie sie nicht an die Ancelottis liefern können. *'Niko:' Klingt logisch. Wir kassieren ihr Koks, damit sich die Russen und die Ancelottis zerstreiten. Und in der Zwischenzeit machen wir Kohle, indem wir das Zeug verticken. *'Phil:' Scheiße, du klingst, als würdest du das alles sagen, weil wir abgehört werden. Fürs Protokoll: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon dieser Mann redet. Wir proben nur gerade eine Szene für unseren Schauspielunterricht. Ich arbeite in der Müll-Branche. Alles, was wir sagen, ist frei erfunden und hat gar keine Bedeutung in der realen Welt. Pass auf, Niko. (sie sind beim Truck angekommen) *'Phil:' Okay, das ist der Truck. (die beiden steigen ein) Fahrt zur Werft *'Niko:' Wofür brauchen wir diesen Truck? Das muss ja ’ne Riesenladung Koks sein, die wir abziehen wollen. *'Phil:' Sollte ’n Haufen Schnee sein, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum wir den Truck nehmen. Ein paar meiner Jungs haben ihn heute Morgen von den Ancelottis gestohlen. Die Russen warten darauf, dass er den Stoff abholt. Wenn wir auftauchen, sollten sie ihn für uns beladen. Dann fahren wir wieder weg und es wird keine Fragen geben. *'Niko:' Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand eine Ladung Koks einfach so aus der Hand gibt, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Nicht mal russische Koks-Schmuggler sind so dämlich. *'Phil:' Ja, klar, das ist auch nur Plan A. Der, den Jimmy P. ausgeheckt hat. Wir beide wissen, dass er nicht funktionieren wird. Der einzige Weg, da mit all dem Schnee wieder abzuhauen, ist, wenn alle Russen tot sind. *'Niko:' Warum gehen wir dann nicht ein bisschen subtiler vor, statt mitten in die Meute zu fahren? *'Phil:' Weil so der Befehl lautet, und dem haben wir uns zu fügen. So läuft das nun mal. *'Niko:' Du wirst nicht wirklich glücklich sein über jede Sache, die man von dir verlangt, oder? Du bist der Boss, und es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich für lau arbeite. *'Phil:' Nein, ich ja auch nicht. Deshalb müssen wir wenigstens versuchen, das zu tun, was man uns gesagt hat. Und du musst noch lernen, dass es in diesem Leben nicht viel gibt, was du kontrollieren kannst. Ob du dich jetzt selbst in Gefahr begibst, weil der Skipper dies oder das erledigt haben will, oder ob du dich von deinen Kindern fernhältst wegen einer dämlichen gerichtlichen Verfügung und einer Schlampe von einer Ex-Frau, du hast nicht wirklich viel unter Kontrolle. *'Niko:' Ich bin lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, dass es einige Dinge gibt, bei denen man einfach keine Wahl hat, und dann gibt es andere Sachen, die man sich ansehen und eine eigene Entscheidung fällen kann. Ich kann nicht jeden Befehl befolgen, den ich bekomme. *'Phil:' Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht. (sie kommen bei den Docks auf Charge Island an) *'Phil:' Wir sind da. Behalt ’nen klaren Kopf, dann sollte alles kein Problem sein. (in der folgenden Zwischensequenz sieht man die Bootswerft von hinten, viele schwer bewaffnete Russen patrouillieren in der Werft und auf den Stegen) (am Eingang stehen zwei Russen Wache, einer kommt auf den Truck zu) *'Phil:' Hey, du da, wir sind hier, um die Lieferung abzuholen. *'Russe:' Ich spreche deine Sprache nicht, also verpisst euch. *'Phil:' Hey, Amigo, immer schön geschmeidig bleiben. Ich will den Stoff nur bei meinem Boss abliefern und nach Hause gehen. *'Russe:' Ich lasse keinen hier rein, bis ich nicht den Befehl dazu bekommen habe. Irgendwas stimmt mit euch nicht. Kommt ganz langsam aus dem Truck raus. *'Phil:' Niko, es sieht aus, als müssten wir das auf die altmodische Tour durchziehen. Erledige die Kommunisten. (die Schießerei beginnt, es folgen Dialogschnipsel, die wahrscheinlich variabel sind) *'Phil:' Diesmal seid ihr zu weit gegangen. *'Phil:' Gib mir Rückendeckung. *'Phil:' Friss mein Scheißblei! *'Phil:' Geht zurück ins verfickte Moskau. *'Phil:' Gib mir Feuerschutz, Kleiner. *'Phil:' Ähm, Niko. Das Zeug ist noch auf den Booten. Wir holen’s besser da raus. Ich nehm den auf der rechten Seite. Kümmer du dich um den links. Los jetzt, Bewegung, Niko! (Niko ist ins Boot geklettert und fährt los) Fahrt zum Hafen *'Phil:' Wir wollen zu den Docks in North Holland. Los jetzt. (nach kurzer Fahrt tauchen zwei Verfolgerboote der Russen auf) *'Phil:' Verdammt, sieht aus, als wollten diese Typen das Koks unbedingt behalten! (Niko hat alle Angreifer getötet) *'Niko:' Hey Phil, das muss der Letzte von ihnen sein. (nach der Ankunft beim Pier in North Holland steigt Niko aus, in einer letzten Zwischensequenz geht er zusammen mit Bell den Pier hoch) (Nach einer weiteren Filmsequenz: Bell steht mit Niko vor einem Pony) *'Phil:' Du hast dich da eben echt gut geschlagen. Hast den Kopf nicht verloren. Eine sehr wichtige Eigenschaft. (ein weiterer Mafioso schlägt die Ladetür des Ponys zu und geht rechts um den Pony herum) *'Niko:' Danke. *'Phil:' Bis dann. (der Mafioso und Bell steigen ein und fahren davon) Mission Fahrt zu Phil Bell, der sich im Honkers Stripclub befindet, und lasst euch von ihm erklären, was der heutige Plan ist. Die Ancelottis schmuggeln zurzeit eine Riesenladung Kokain von Vice City nach Liberty City, die sie von der russischen Mafia beschützen lassen. Phils Plan ist, sich als Ancelottis auszugeben, um die Lieferung in die Finger zu bekommen. Dabei benötigen die beiden einen Lieferwagen, der eigentlich den Ancelottis gehörte, allerdings von Phils Männern gestohlen wurde. Fahrt nun mit ihm zu seinem Lieferwagen, der sich unter dem Highway in Alderney City befindet. Mit diesem fahrt ihr nun zu den Docks in Charge Island, um das Koks von der Russen „abzuholen“. Sobald ihr bei der Werft angekommen seid, kommen zwei Russen auf euren Truck zu und merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Wartet den Moment ab und schießt auf den Russen, der sich euch nähert. Sucht danach sofort Deckung (am besten hinter dem Truck) und schießt euch den Weg zu den Booten frei. Überall lauern Russen, auch über euch. Die meisten sind mit Micro-SMGs bewaffnet, jedoch auch solche mit AKs. miniatur|Niko und Phil sind losgefahren Sobald ihr zusammen mit Phil die beiden Drogenboote erreicht habt, müsst ihr in das markierte Boot steigen und Phil folgen. Fahrt hinter Phil und ihr werdet schnell Gesellschaft bekommen. Zwei Boote mit Russen tauchen auf und wollen euch daran hindern, das Koks zu stehlen. Ein Boot geht auf euch, das andere auf Phil los. Schaltet beide per Drive-by so schnell wie möglich aus, alternativ kann man sie auch abhängen, könnte allerdings schwierig werden. Sobald ihr sie ausgeschaltet bzw. abgehängt habt, müsst ihr nur noch zu einem Bootssteg in North Holland fahren und die Mission ist geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Phil stirbt, der Truck oder ein Drogenboot zerstört wird. Trivia Fährt man mit einem Taxi zum Truck, so erschießt Phil den Taxi-Fahrer, sobald ihr das Ziel erreicht habt. Bilder-Galerie 5052-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5053-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5054-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5056-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5057-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5058-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5059-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5060-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5062-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg 5063-gta-iv-catch-the-wave.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-phil.png – Phil Bells →Trespass GTA-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Catch the Wave es:Catch the Wave pl:Catch the Wave Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Phil-Bell-Missionen